


After Amok Time

by Khashana



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khashana/pseuds/Khashana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you thought the televised ending of Amok Time was too convenient, you were right. Here's how it "really" ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Amok Time

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: slash, m/m, don’t like don’t read. Pon Farr.  
> A/N I just had to write this. Comes directly after Kirk and Spock leave Bones’ office at the end of Amok Time. Which you should probably watch before reading this, if you haven’t seen it already, or at least Google a full summary. IMDb has a decent one, except that it doesn’t mention Spock saying something like, “I no longer desire T’Pring. Fascinating. It must have been the combat.” Total deus ex machina in my opinion (Word hates this phrase and wants to correct it to dues ex machine).

Spock had to work to keep his heartbeat under control. He had not lied, exactly, to the doctor. It was entirely true that he no longer wanted T’Pring. Between the combat and the shock of believing he had killed Jim, the Plak Tow had abated somewhat. However, it would soon return. T’Pring had gone, and he would not debase himself by taking the nearest Vulcan woman who was willing, or Nurse Chapel. There were now only two choices. He could die, let the Plak Tow overtake him. Or he could avail himself of what he had seen in Jim’s mind when their hands had touched. His shields ripped to pieces, surprised because Jim knew not to touch Vulcans, Spock had seen clearly what he had mildly suspected.  
Jim loved him, completely and unashamedly, but he would never act on his feelings because he did not dream that Spock might share them, and because he valued their friendship too much. He desired that Spock take him as his mate, but would not ask. And even if Jim had not been attracted to Spock physically, he still wanted to help him, because he wanted to be there for Spock. He wanted to be important to Spock.  
As if he could be anything else!  
Spock was beginning to realize that he may have fallen in love with his captain as well. Were this not urgent, he would spend several weeks meditating on the subject before he approached his captain, however, time was of the essence. Still, he had no idea what to actually say to Jim.  
The turbolift stopped and they got out and walked down the hall to Spock’s cabin.  
“Mind if I come in?” asked Jim, and Spock inclined his head. The door hissed shut behind him. “It seems a mite unusual that a fever so intense it makes you give the crew orders without remembering would be sated by a little physical exercise,” said Jim, watching him, and Spock felt a flash of relief. Jim already suspected.  
“It is, in fact, impossible,” he agreed.  
“Logically, then, you still need to take a mate,” said Jim.  
“Logically,” agreed Spock.  
“We’re agreed that I’m not letting you die,” said Jim. “So what’s your plan?”  
“I…know of your feelings for me, Jim,” said Spock. His captain’s face was suddenly filled with horror and fear.  
“If you think I’m trying to seduce you, Spock, get that thought right out of your head. I would never take advantage of you like that.”  
“You misunderstand me,” said Spock gently, stepping forward. “I believe I may harbor similar feelings. Ordinarily, I would make certain before I ever approached you, Jim, but in the interest of my survival, and because I trust you…will you help me?”  
He could not look at Jim. The shame was still too great. But he felt strong arms wrap around him, and Jim whispered in his ear,  
“Are you asking me to make love to you, you beautiful Vulcan?”  
“Yes,” whispered Spock.  
“And you’re asking me because I love you, and you know I would never use it against you, and because you might love me back?”  
“All that and because I know you desire to help me in any way you can.”  
“It’s part of the whole being in love with you thing,” said Jim, then added, “I bet you do love me, Spock. I can’t get that smile you gave me when you realized I was alive out of my head.” He kissed Spock on the forehead, moving down to his nose and finally his lips.  
Spock felt the fever returning in full force and managed to say, “We will be occupied for some time, Jim…if, as I take it, you accept?”  
“Got it in one, Mr. Spock,” said Jim, moving to the wall comm and hitting a button. “Kirk to Sickbay.”  
“McCoy here. Let me guess. Our Vulcan was lying through his teeth about being off the hook?”  
“That’s right, Doctor.”  
“I can tell the rest by the tone of your voice. I’ll cover for you. In return, I don’t want any details.”  
“Thanks, Bones. Kirk out.”  
Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Annnd fade to black. Hey, remember that smile Jim’s talking about? Even Bones comments on it! And, guys, I haven’t finished the series yet, so don’t kill me if there’s something in later episodes that totally nullifies this fic. It’s going to take me forever to finish, with the schedule I have.


End file.
